Fade Away
by Butterflysky
Summary: D/G!When Ginny meets a guy at a raucous party while singing and dancy dirty to an eighties song, she never knew that their platonic relationship would turn into something else. But he was never a boy named Seth ...it was actually her enemy, Draco Malfoy.
1. Prologue: Remember

****

Author's Note: Hello! It's me again, author of In the Night. First off, no this is not the sequel for that story seeing as its far from done and planned at twenty or so chapters when I only have seven so far. This was just another idea for a story that I had and wouldn't fricken get out of my head all day, so I had to write it. Tell me what you think. Happy reading!

****

Disclaimer: Personally, I see no point in these, seeing as we are writing **_fanfiction_** a nice little name that kind of you know _implies_ that we don't own anything.

****

Disclaimer for the song: Now, this is different from the above because its not songfiction or something like that. Anyway, the song is by the Calling and sung by THE HOTTEST GUY EVER!!!! AKA … the guy who looks like Draco. **Also ** I had to change one of the verses to make it fit the situation better. Eep. Don't sue me, please … ^_^

*********

Chapter One and The Prologue: Remember

"Doctor Weasley, I just couldn't stop myself," the fifteen year old brunette girl whined while burying her head into the side of the leather couch. 

"Well, what happened to what we talked about last week? Counting to ten? Taking deep breaths? In … out … in … "

"I know!" The Hogwarts student lightly screamed while shaking her fists and punching the couch that she was sprawled out upon. "He just wouldn't stop bugging me!"

Ginny Weasley, or better put Doctor Virginia Weasley: Wizarding Pediatric Psychiatrist, sighed and sunk further into the back of her squishy green chair in front of the brown leather couch that her patient was currently sprawled out upon. This was her third session with Sila Danason, a normally sweet teenage girl who just happened to have a mean streak in her that would come out when bothered, especially by this one boy who would just love to taunt her in school. She checked her watch; five more minutes until the girl's session was up, and Ginny could go home for the day. 

"He kept telling me that I was stupid and worthless and that I couldn't look better even if I wanted to."

Ginny, covering her mouth, tried not to giggle. That was something a psychiatrist definitely did not do when he or she had patients in the room. They would probably think the doc was laughing at them.

But Ginny couldn't help it. The memories kept flooding back, and she let out a few girlish giggles.

"Doctor! I can't believe this! You're supposed to be helping me! Ugh!" Grunted the patient on the couch as she flipped herself over onto her stomach to bury her face further in the pillows.

Ginny had to clutch her stomach because her little giggles were becoming howls of laughter.

"I'm … sorry … Sila … hold on," Ginny replied as she fell to the floor in hysterics with her eyes closed shut and crying from tears of laughter. She felt like exploding because her lungs were gaining so much air as she breathed in heavily and then let those breaths out as loud guffaws. She had to calm herself down, and remembering that she had a job to do and that laughing like this to a patient could jeopardize it, she relaxed and regained her composure. 

Ginny let out a little smile as she continued to stare at the floor where she was still sitting and looked up at the girl who had her head turned in the other direction and a pout on her face. "He likes you, Sila."

"Likes me?!" the girl said, which sounded more like a muffle because her face was still in the purple pillow. "How can he like me? He's the biggest bastard Hogwarts has ever seen!" Ginny let out a slight giggle. _I doubt that._

"He told me I was the scum of the earth, and then I punched him! We're like enemies!"

"Exactly," Ginny replied with an all-knowing look on her slightly freckled visage. "He's afraid to say anything else to you for fear that if he does say something nice or show anything that even remotely seems like a nice gesture, he might actually start to like you … and, then, there's a possibility that you'll start to like him in return."

The student turned her eyes to the couch and started fiddling with one of the strings that was coming out from the pillow.

"Ew! Me like him?!"

A silence filled the room as the girl began to register what her doctor just said. How could she be right? How was it even possible for some horrible, horrible guy who only hurt her feelings to like her?

"How would you know?" whispered Sila, who raised her blue eyes to look into Ginny's brown ones. 

"Because," the redhead gently said, "I just do."

"BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!" The wizarding timer went off and resounded against the wood walls as Ginny's last session for the day ended.

"Well," Ginny began when the bell stopped ringing against the walls and in her ears, "Ms. Danason, you may go home now. Your mother is waiting for you in the waiting room. But, before you go, I would like to schedule another appointment with you. Stop off at Justin's desk and make one, ok?"

"Ok." Sila slowly removed her head from the pillow, sat upright on in the couch, and looked out the huge floor to ceiling window behind Ginny's desk. The sun was setting throwing shades of pink, orange, and purple across the sky and into the room, signaling the end of the day and the beginning of dusk and night. " … um … thanks again doc."

Ginny smiled. "You're quite welcome."

Then, quickly as if she were lightning, Sila stood up from the couch and went over to Ginny, giving her a hug that showed her gratification for how much the doctor had helped her with school this year and that pesky boy.

Ginny, on the other hand, was surprised by this. Normally, her patients would throw fits and tantrums when their session was over. Sila, actually, was one of her easier clients; most of them had Muggle diseases like manic depression, bipolarism, and multiple personality disorder. So having a patient come up and hug her was not a very common thing.

Before Ginny knew it, Sila left the room and went back to where her mother was waiting patiently.

Ginny looked out her grand window from the room that she received when the wizarding doctors noticed her understanding and kind assets towards the patients when she was an intern. Quickly promoting her to the status of second most important psychiatric doctor in the practice, just behind the one who worked there for over thirty years and had much more experience than she, Ginny received a large and luxurious office, as well as a huge pay increase. Although she was a fresh graduate from Hogwarts with only one year on her own out of school and in the bustling wizarding world, Ginny was already making strides and noticeable accomplishments in her profession. She already created five theories for serious mental diseases, two of which were proven accurate and were on the way to having medicines and potions created for the healing of them. So, she was happy, right?

No. Virginia Weasley was not.

In fact, Virginia Weasley was far from it.

_It'll be two years in three days_, she thought gloomily to herself. Sighing Ginny walked over to the window where the sun was halfway gone on the horizon. The sky above was dark while the city was covered in shades of dark red and gold. _Gryffindor colors_. Ginny giggled. _It feels like it was so long ago. _

It was early summer and the seventh years, who left school a week earlier than the other classman, were roaming around the streets and starting to line up outside of clubs. On the streets, the few trees were growing luscious green leaves and the citizens of the major cosmopolitan Wizarding City in London were starting to wear shorts, tank tops, sandals, and shirts. 

Finally, now that the day was over, Ginny could take off that perky little façade that she had to use for show during the day. Showing the patients any signs of sadness would probably just hurt them more, especially because it was their doctor. 

She used to sing during those times long ago; she used to sing everything whether it was a song on the muggle radio or a mimic of what the bluejay was whistling outside. She had the voice of the angels - a sweet, soft voice that could be turned into one with power and strength. She used to sing, but rarely now. She had no desire to … except this time every year that is. He used to love hearing her sing. 

Ginny put a hand up against the cold glass of the window and began to hum a melody that she knew oh so well and loved to sing, yet hated to at the same time. It made her feel warm and nice but sad as its words flowed through her head. Ginny closed her eyes, lightly smiled, and remembered - remembered so long ago.

_Three days, _Ginny sighed again as the intercom on her desk went off.

"Ginny? You there?" It was her secretary, bestfriend, alcohol-and-food-groveling-chum, and overall fun person to mull things over with … aka Justin Finch Fetchly

"Yeah, I'm here," she replied into the open air as she came out of her daze. Every office in the building was equipped with a magical intercom system where you didn't have to press any buttons to reply to the person calling you.

"I'm leaving for the day. I have that date with Padma that I've been putting off for a while now."

"Hey, just because she likes to bring you to her slutty little clubs for shits and giggles doesn't mean she'll do it all the time."

"Ah, wise words from our resident shrink. I must bow to you."

"Don't waste your time," Ginny said as another laugh escaped her mouth. 

"Anyways, I have to go … "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. It's my turn to close up. It's ok, I've got it. I'll see you tomorrow, Justin."

"Thanks so much, Ginny. I'll buy you coffee."

"Lunch with all the fixings."

"Breakfast,"

"Brunch, and that's my final offer."

"Fine! Fine!" Justin replied as his light laughter filled the room. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gin."

"Chao," Ginny said as the beep that disconnected the intercom and signaled the end of the conversation sounded.

A slight, sad smile playing upon her pink lips, Ginny returned to her gazing out of the window and onto the streets below. Person, another person, drunk man upchucking on the sidewalk … boring. She turned her head away from the glass pane and accidentally and absentmindedly looked over at the wood wall on the other side of the window. 

_Three days, _Ginny thought for the third time in a row. Moving from her spot, she walked over to the area on the wall that she was staring at and gently put her head against it. _In three days, he'll be missing for two years. _

The past is a funny thing. It can make you happy, it can make you sad, it can haunt you. In Ginny's case, it did all three. 

And it was this time of year that they hit her hard the most.

Taking her wand out of the pocket of her fashionable black skirt suit, she muttered the incantation that she could be heard repeating almost everyday around this time of year. 

"Corpeo Enterus," she softly said as a light blue light came out from the tip of her wand and formed a square around a spot on the wall about the size of a normal sheet of paper. As the light died away, the square moved aside to reveal the object that had held her heart and her mind in its sad twisted little dream for the past two years.

There, in the middle of a box in the wall, sat a pretty little snow globe with a white note under it. Reaching into the velvet encased hole, Ginny picked up the globe with one hand and the note with the other - the note that she must have read over a million times so far. 

Moving over to the couch where her patients sat, Ginny gently glided her hands over the smooth surface of the snowglobe again and again, reveling in its glossy, glass surface and beauty. Finally, after holding it for five minutes, she mustered enough courage to read the note that came with it. 

Ginny should have known that their relationship was doomed from the start. Him and her; she and him - two different people from two different sides of the spectrum. One rich, one poor. One arrogant, one shy. One sarcastic and menacing, the other sweetly funny and kind. She should have known. But, by the time things started to unravel, she fell in love, and no one thinks right when they're in that condition.

Sighing, Ginny read over the few lines that he delicately wrote with his flowing script.

_Dear Ginny,_

It's been one crazy year, hasn't it? I thought, in the beginning that is, that you were just some stupid, poor Weasley … that damn party changed everything. Don't get me wrong though! You know I don't think that anymore, not after what we have. I would do anything for you; I would go to the ends of the earth and back again just to see you smile or laugh or hit me in the shoulder when I'm being, well, me.

But that's why I have to go. I have to leave you because if I don't, people will find out about us. People who will hurt you just to see me fall. I can't tell you about them. Just know that I'm doing this for you and you alone. I never want to see you hurt because if I do, I'll never forgive myself. 

Remember me. Next to this note, there's a snowglobe of us. Remember what we had. Please, remember me.

Maybe one day I'll come back when everything is fine again. Actually, I'll come back, I promise you. 

I love you, Ginny. 

Yours,

Draco

PS: Turn the silver wheel on the bottom of the snowglobe. It's a song that I wrote for you a few minutes ago. 

As Ginny put down the note and picked up the snowglobe, she felt those two years of waiting, of wanting, or hurting coming back to her again. _God, why did he have to leave me?_

The tears came freely now as she peered into the snowglobe at the two people dancing on the Hogwarts grounds under the moonlight with the castle in the background. They were both dressed in winter cloaks: one green, one red - one with silver hair, one with red hair. The couple danced slowly with each other as if nothing in the world mattered except them. Every now and then, the little figure of Draco would move over to Ginny's ear and whisper something. She would laugh and then they would kiss under the stars that lined the rim of the globe. 

Ginny remembered those moments. She lived in them. It was how she remembered Draco. She remembered every laugh, every small fight, every kiss, every moment. Happy or sad. 

Ginny's body began to tremble as the sobs overtook her making her cries bounce off the wood walls of her luxurious office. "I miss him," she said as her cries made her choke on her words. "I miss him so much."

She wiped her eyes with the one hand that she had free and then moved it to the bottom of the black mounted snowglobe where that little silver knob was. She needed to hear the song again. She needed to hear his voice again. After turning the knob six times, the song that she loved so well began to start its first notes. It was the guitar that she gave him and that he always played. His deep voice hummed for a few seconds to get the guitar tuned and in key. Softly, he whispered as the couple began to dance again, "This is for you, Ginny"

__

Fade away  
Fade away  
Fade away  
Fade away  
Fade away  
(Ah-huh)  
You left me with  
Goodbye and open arms  
A cut so deep  
I don't deserve  
Well, you were always  
Invincible in my eyes  
The only thing  
Against us now is time  
  
Could it be any harder  
To say goodbye?  
And without you  
Could it be any harder  
To watch you go?  
To face what's true  
If I only had one more day  
  
Fade away  
Fade away  
Fade away  
(Ah-huh)  
  
I lie down and  
Blind myself with laughter  
A quick hope  
Is what I needing  
And how I wish that  
I could turn back the hours  
But I know  
I just don't have the power  
  
Could it be any harder  
To say goodbye?  
Without you?  
Could it be any harder  
To watch you go?  
To face what's true?  
If I only had one more day  
  
Well, I'd jump at the chance

  
We'd drink and we'd dance  
And I'd listen close   
To your every word  
As if it's your last  
I know it's your last  
'Cause today, oh  
You're gone  
  
Could it be any harder?  
Fade away  
Fade away  
Fade away  
(Ah-huh)  
Could it be any harder?  
Fade away  
Fade away  
Fade away  
(Ah-huh)  
  
Could it be any harder?  
To live my life without you?  
Could it be any harder?  
I'm all alone  
I'm all alone  
  
Like sand on my feet   
The smell of sweet perfume  
They stick to me forever, baby  
I wish I didn't have to go  
I wish I didn't have to go  
I wish I didn't go away  
  
To touch you again   
With life in your hands  
It couldn't be any harder  
  
Fade away  
Fade away  
Fade away  
Fade away  
Fade away  
Fade away  
Fade away  
Fade away

As the final chord of the song ended, Ginny wrapped her hands around the globe, held it close to her, and planted a soft kiss to the top of the glass. Fresh tears began to flow down her face and onto the glass frame where they slowly collected and slid down the glass sphere and onto her hands. 

"Draco," she whispered quietly, "where are you?"

*****

It was that summer three years ago when it all started … 

*****

****

Author's Note: The set up for this story might be a little weird at first. Half of it is going to be set back during Ginny's sixth year, and the other half will be now (or better put, where she is above). I really hope that you all liked it. If it's worth continuing, please say so. I really appreciate reviews not only because it makes me feel all happy and perky and crap like that, it makes me want to write. BTW, I would also love you all forever if you would also review my other story: In the Night. Thanks! Chao!


	2. Chapter Two: Dirty Dancing

****

Author's Note: Hey! Thank you so much to all of those who reviewed. I'll write replies next chapter because I really want to get this up first.

Disclaimer: Oh, please. I own nothing, ok? ::shows her empty pockets::

And now (drum roll please) without further ado, chapter 2!

Chapter Two: Dirty Dancing

That summer three years ago … 

Looking out through the hallway window, a sixteen year old girl saw the sun melting into the horizon, blending with the atmosphere and making the world look like it was on fire. Everything darkened in its path, throwing shadows here and there across the vast expanse of England's rolling hills and moors. It was one of those unique sunsets where the sky is completely pink and orange with no sights of yellow or blue anywhere to be seen. To even someone who lived there for eighty some odd years, a sunset in England still looked as beautiful as the first day that person saw it. 

A large sigh escaped the mouth of a relatively average height redheaded girl from a relatively average hallway in her relatively average … or her relatively un-average house in the middle of nowhere. _Ugh! I can't believe they're making me do this! I swear that I'm never, ever singing in the shower room again!_ thought Ginny Weasley as she stomped angrily down the hallway and into her bright yellow room where she oh-so-disgracefully slammed her door, making the whole rickety house shake and some cracks appear across her bedroom ceiling. 

"Ginny!" shouted the abnormally tall red-headed boy downstairs as he sat on a couch reading (or if one can even call it that) the newest addition of _Playwitch_, which he quickly hid under the seat cushions thinking that Ginny was coming downstairs. 

"What!?!" the sixteen year old girl angrily replied as her hands balled into fists shaking with fury and stared up at her ceiling finally noticing the very obvious cracks in it. _Damn house._

"Don't slam the doors! We're leaving soon and mom and dad aren't home!" Ron said as he delicately retrieved his extremely addictive porno magazine out from the cushions and flipped to his favorite page - the centerfold - as he turned the magazine vertically and stared hormonally at the picture. He figured it was safe, thinking that Ginny was in her room and not going anywhere near him. "I don't want the house collapsing while they're gone 'cause you know they'll blame me … not you of course … and … um" he mumbled as the picture finally got to him and his brain, like all boys, went to mush and could not control what he said, "don't … uh come down here. I'm … uh … changing."

"Oh sod off!" shouted Ginny, walking around her room and coming to a stop in front of the stereo, which her dad gave her for her birthday last year. Like every muggle artifact in the house, her dad made it run on magic. "Besides," she continued yelling while putting in the CD with the song that she SO did not want to sing tonight and played with the buttons on the CD player, "you couldn't even give a shit if this house fell down." A silent pause erupted through the house as the wheels turned in Ginny's head. Don't come down there? Changing? No one in the Weasley household changed out right in the living room. "Ron," Ginny said turning away from the stereo with an omniscient look on her face. After living in a household with seven brothers, she knew one of their favorite hobbies to do … especially when no one was watching. "Ronniekins … what are you doing?"

Flustered, Ron snapped out of his daze and shoved the dirty magazine under the couch again. "No - no - nothing!!!!!"

"Really, now?" replied Ginny knowing exactly what her brother was doing. "Anyway, Ronniekins … I don't want to be late for the party, and if you keep looking at the damn _Playwitch_ catalogue -"

" - I am not looking at that!"

"I'll probably never get you away from it and we'll get to Lav's house when everyone's leaving!!! So put whatever witch is on the damn centerfold away and get dressed for the party … now!" shouted the petite girl from upstairs as she pressed the play button on the CD player.

"Ginny! You've gotta believe me! I was not looking -"

But Ron couldn't continue for a song, which knowing Ginny was being played at maximum volume, rang through the house, shaking it even more than the door that was slammed earlier. Everything was moving about from the base's pulse, down to the couch that Ron sitting on in the living room. It kept shifting from left to right and jumping up and down, throwing Ron's body hither and tither.

"GINNY WEASLEY!!!!! YOU LOWER THAT MUSIC NOW!!!!" shouted the exasperated teen as a rather large base pulse made the couch jump higher than normal, thus throwing Ron across it. "GIIINNNNNYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Of course, Ginny didn't hear him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny really did not want to listen to her hormonal brother anymore. Quite frankly, he was becoming annoying lately, especially running after her best friend, whose party was tonight, and such. 

She also couldn't believe that Lavender and Parvati were making her doing this. They actually threatened her and said that they would die her hair bright blue if she didn't! What best friends they were. 

Despite common theory, Ginny Weasley was actually quite popular, and she was most definitely not a tag-along to the trio: Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Instead, they were close friends of hers, particularly Hermione, who was not as nerdy as everyone thought she was and was actually one of her more fun and eccentric friends. The trio and Ginny hung out a lot over the summer, especially now that the war was over and everything could hopefully become peachy again in the wizarding world … which brings us back to the party … or more frankly, the abnormally large amounts of them since Voldemort's defeat. 

Last year at Hogwart's was probably one of the worst years in wizarding history. It was Ginny's fifth year and the trio's sixth. That's when things became horrible. Voldemort was as powerful as ever with a growing number of supporters and death eaters. His forces infiltrated almost every corner of England and in some areas of France, Germany, and Spain, making Hogwarts become the leading center for protection against them and of The Phoenix, the society of Dumbledore's followers who were against Voldemort. Everyday, more people piled into the castle and everyday, more wings were built to house them. Just as the castle became overcrowded to the point where a new one had to be built, enemy forces attacked the school, the one safeplace in the wizarding world. They finally broke through the wards that the headmaster put up to protect it and barged open the doors to the castle, running through the hallways, killing and murdering whoever was in their path. Luckily, the Phoenixes were ready, recruiting students in the school who supported them. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and … to everyone's surprise … Draco were just some of the students involved in the rebellion. No one really understood why Draco was helping … or rather no one wanted to. But he helped none the less. Unforgivable curses and hexes were fired everywhere. Hundreds were injured … hundreds were killed, including those who were close to Ginny and the trio like Seamus and Hagrid. Eventually, all of the death eaters in the school were killed, and as the smoke cleared, those left standing were most of the Hogwart's students, Dumbledore, and Voldemort. Even with all of his forces either stunned or killed, he still tried to continue to fight although highly outnumbered. With curses coming at him from all directions, he was finally killed … and it was not only Harry who had killed him. It was the whole school and the Phoenixes working together. 

So Voldemort was dead and all throughout the wizarding world, wizards and witches released sighs of relief.

And the late night parties began. If someone thought that a wildly, out-of-control bachelor's party was the most boisterous kind ever seen, it was nothing compared to the ones after Voldemort's final defeat … and most of them weren't even planned. For instance, say some innocent little teenage witch was having a quaint little slumber party at her house for three or four of her girlfriends. Somehow, word would get out about this, and ten minutes after the first girls arrive, a bunch of wizards and witches would be at the girl's door with kegs of Ogden's Firewhiskey Beer heaved over their shoulders. And, well, there was no way of stopping them. They would herd into your house like a pack of cows and mow you over at the door. If you tried to get one of them out, more would just show up. So, sooner or later, you would be stuck with a bunch of drunk people dancing to booty music in every corner of your home … and all you could do was wait until around three in the morning when they started piling out. Luckily, if your friends weren't drunk too, they'd help with the clean up. 

Tonight was one of those parties and although school would be starting again in a week, the fun since the beginning of the summer was still in full swing. However, Lavender's party was actually one of the rare ones that were planned. She sent owls out with invitations, but everyone knew that it would turn into an open house anyway. 

And at this one, Ginny had to do something she _really_ did not want to. She had to sing … in front of everybody! Ginny had a beautiful voice that, before the incident in the shower room, she would never reveal to anybody except her family. Not even Harry, who she finally, after dating for two months, could not see herself in a relationship with, knew about it. Ginny would have loved to keep it that way if it were not for that urge that she had one day to sing in the girl's shower room during her shower. Ginny thought that no one else would take a shower at three in the morning, so she decided to sing. But Ginny was wrong … very wrong. She forgot that her best friend Lavender went to clubs and came back at around this time. So, when Lavender came into the shower room to wash the club's cigarette smoke out of her hair, she heard a girl singing in one of the stalls and noticed that the voice sounded very similar to Ginny's. Later that day, Lavender confronted her about it, and Ginny, being the horrible liar that she was, stuttered when she tried to deny it. Lavender knew about her voice … and Lavender was going to have fun knowing about it.

During the summer, Ginny received a letter from her best friend, telling her about the party, that she had a huge plan for herself, Ginny, and Parvati, and to meet her at her house later to go over it. Ginny went and found out that her and her two best friends were doing a singing/dancing number and that if Ginny refused, they'd die her hair electric blue when she wasn't looking. Knowing Lavender and Parvati, they weren't lying, too. Ginny really didn't mind the song … actually, she heard it before and like it a lot. It was the "plan" and the dance routine that made her quite anxious. In the middle of the song, the three of them would separate, find a guy in the audience, and do some … well … very interesting dancing with them that was along the lines of a lap dance only standing up. Ginny had no choice but to agree to it unless she wanted to look like a half mutated blue jay.

_Well _Ginny thought _if people are going to hear me sing, I better get it right._ So, she played the CD with the song that she and her two friends were singing and dancing to that night at maximum volume as she went over the routine. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ron and Ginny arrived by floo to the party at around nine as it started to get into full swing. Lavender, to Ginny's embarrassment because of her poor upbringing, came from money and therefore had her party in the huge ballroom in her house. The whole room was relatively dark except for the hanging white lights on the walls and the lasers magically attached to the ceiling, which threw different colors on the dance floor. A DJ was set up in the corner and was playing the newest hits in the muggle world because nobody in their right mind liked wizarding ghost music that old people played at balls. There must have been around a hundred people there, for the moment Ginny walked out of the fireplace, about three drunk people that she recognized as some Ravenclaw graduates bumped into her. 

"Awesome party!" one of them slurred while waving his beer in the air.

"Hey, David," the drunk girl at his side said who was hanging all over his shoulder and poking his chest, "wanna go do something?"

"Uh …ok," David replied as the two walked off stumbling from left to right.

Ginny just stared at them the whole time with an annoyed and sickened look on her face.

"Ron," she said to her brother who was standing next to her and looking for Lavender, "promise me you won't get like that tonight. I don't feel like carrying you home again."

"Uh…"

"Ron…"

"Hey look there's Lavender! See you later, Gin!"

"No!" shouted Ginny. "Wait! You didn't promise!" But her words were muffled as her friend Parvati came up to her and grabbed her hand, dragging her into the room behind the stage and closing the door.

"Parv! Hey!"

"Hey, Ginny! Did you practice the routine?"

"Sadly, yes. I can't believe you two!" she whined as she looked up at the ceiling. _Grr … no cracks._

"Well, anyway, I hope you're ready. We're going on in five."

"What?!"

"You heard me … five. You're not backing out, are you?"

Having a sudden image of herself with electric blue hair, Ginny complied. "No, I'm not. But let's just get this over with, ok?"

"Ok," Parvati excitingly replied happy that her best friend was really going through with it when the door opened and Lavender walked in.

"Sorry that it took me so long to get in here you guys. Your brother," Lavender said looking at Ginny, "won't leave me be for two seconds."

"What can I say? He fancies you."

"So, are you guys ready?"

"Of course," Parvati and Ginny replied as they magicked what they were wearing into three different yet alike outfits. Because the song was from the eighties, they decided to wear clothing from that decade. Lavender changed into white knee-high socks, a pink skirt with navy polka dots, a skimpy sweater, and put her hair into two high pigtails. Parvati wore baggy black pants, a midriff hot pink tank top, and teazed her normally perfectly straight hair. Finally, Ginny changed into black knee-high socks, a short denim skirt, a tight lime green tank top, and put on a pair of elbow length gloves, which she cut the hand parts off, leaving the material to start at her wrists. Her curly hair was straightened and swept to the side of her head in a high pony tail a few inches above her right ear. 

"Ready girls?" Ginny said as they stood in front of the curtains and the DJ was starting to introduce them.

"As we'll ever be!" replied her two best friends.

And the song started. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

On another side of town … (A/N: this takes place a little bit after Ginny arrives at the party)

"MUM! STOP IT ALREADY! I told you that I don't want to go!" whined the tall seventeen year old silver-blond boy whose mom kept throwing clothes at him to put on.

"Nonsense!" replied his model-like mother with an all-knowing tone of voice. "You are going."

"Mum, just because you 'had tea' with the Browns does _not _mean that I have to go to their daughter's party! Besides, she's just some stupid Gryffindor! I'm a Slytherin! Slytherin's do not go to Gryffindor parties!"

"Really, now? Well why then is Blaise going?"

"Because he has a thing for that Patil girl."

"Well, maybe you should have a 'thing' for one of those Gryffindors," Narcissa motherly replied as she continued to go through Draco's closet and throw his clothes at him. " … I'm starting to worry about you. Have you been with any girls lately?"

"Oh my God," Draco said from where he was standing behind his mother as his eyes bugged out. "You think I'm gay?!?!"

"Well, Draco, I haven't seen any girls around here lately."

"I'M NOT GAY! … AND we just had a war!"

"War this, war that. It's over, Draco, and (thank God) your father is gone and now we're moving on with our lives. I want you to have some girlfriends this year."

"What?!?!"

"You heard me. Girlfriends … intimate others … lovers … -"

" - stop mum -"

"playmates … toys … -"

" - mum, please, I do not want to hear this from you -"

"You get the picture."

"Mum, really, I do NOT want to go!"

Narcissa turned around to look at her son and vehemently huffed. "Do you not want to be seen or something? Because, honestly, it's just a party!"

"A Gryffindor party!"

"ENOUGH! COME HERE!"

Reluctantly, Draco trudged over to his mother and looked her square in the eye. "I'm not going." 

But his mother wasn't listening to him and was instead magicking a snazzy pair of black, leather slacks and a gray shirt on him. "Are you listening to me?!" he slightly shouted irritated at how his mother was ignoring him. His mom just kept going, putting shoes on him and doing his hair. Moving a few inches away from her son, she looked him over.

"Hmm … just one final touch."

"Mum …"

"_Dirius Metamorphus_," she whispered as she pointed her wand at Draco. "Walk over to the mirror, Draco."

Complying to his mother's wishes, he walked over to the full length mirror next to the wardrobe and stared at his reflection … which wasn't really him. As a matter of fact, his hair wasn't silver … it was brown. And his eyes weren't gray … they were blue. 

"Oh … my … God … MUUUMMMMM!!!!! WHAT DID -" His voice was different. It was slightly deeper and had a slightly different tone to it. "Mum," he said and gulped surprised at the change in his voice, hair, and eyes, "what did you do?"

"Just a little magic, Draco," replied Narcissa moving over to where her son was standing and put a delicate hand on his shoulder. "Now, no one will know it's you."

"How did you -"

" - I learned how to do this a long time ago. Don't worry about it. It'll stay until you get back and I reverse it."

"Get back?! … I'm not even going!"

"Don't start this again, Draco," Narcissa replied all the while dragging her son over to the fireplace and grabbing a hand full of floo powder. 

"Mum …" Draco said, war his mother grabbing the floo dust and throwing it into the already ablaze fire, which turned green from the powder. 

"Lavender Brown's House!" she yelled at the top of her lungs while pushing her son into the flames and watching him disappear. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Umph!" grunted Draco as he landed face down out of a fireplace, which he figured was Lavender's once he saw about a hundred people grinding to the music or drinking and a drunk teen, which he recognized as Blaise, stepped on him. 

"Hey, you," Blaise said as he noticed that he stepped on something soft and recognized it as a fellow teen. Using the fireplace's mantle as a prop, he continued speaking while waving his drink in the air and spilling it on the polished wood floor. "I suggest you get your ass up before another person steps on you. By the way, man, what's your name?"

Draco, remembering that he did not look like himself, was not that surprised seeing his best friend intoxicated. After all, he was known for getting piss-ass drunk at parties.

Blue-eyed, brown haired Draco looked up at his friend. "It's me you dumbass."

"Huh?"

"It's me, Draco."

"Draco?"

"YES, DRACO! Sorry, Blaise, I'm a little annoyed right now."

"You don't sound like Draco. You don't look like him either," replied the black-haired, gray-eyed boy as he bent down and squatted in front of where Draco was still lying on the floor.

"Man, Blaise, your breath stinks."

"Hmm … you're as tactless as he is though."

"It's my mum. I didn't want to come to a stupid Gryff party but she made me and put a spell on me that makes me look … well, not me," he said exasperated all the while looking around the room at the red and yellow lasers. "Damn, Gryffs."

"Yea," Blaise replied, "It's you, alright."

"Anyway, Blaise, don't say it is. I'd like to not be attacked by Pansy for one night."

"Gotcha," he said, lending a hand and helping his friend up. "By the way, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"I heard a rumor that Lavender, some sixth year, and Parvati -" he smiled at this " - are doing something for the party tonight."

"What someth -"

"YO, YO, YO EVERYONE!" shouted the DJ from his microphone in the booth, cutting Draco off, "I'm your DJ, B-Rush, and I know that many of you have heard somethin' about a special thing tonight, right?"

Loud shouts and whoops erupted from the people at the party.

"So, then without further ado, I present to you your host Lavender, Parvati Patil, and Ginny Weasley!"

At that moment, the whole room went quiet and Blaise and Draco (him unwillingly, leaving Blaise to drag him along) moved to the center of the crowd to get a better look. 

The curtains opened and three silhouetted female figures could be seen as the music started, the lasers and lights on the stage came on to light up the girls, and whoops erupted from the audience again.

"Oh, wow," Blaise muttered as he stared at Parvati in her hot pink and black outfit. "Hey, Draco, look at Parvati. Damn!"

But Draco wasn't paying any attention to him, for his eyes were locked on the red-headed girl in the middle of the trio. His eyes roamed her body, noticing how much Ginny Weasley had changed over the coarse of the summer. Her legs became longer and leaner, her stomach flatter, and her chest filled out. All in all, she looked like some sex goddess.

"Draco," Blaise whispered while snapping his fingers and moving his hands in front of Draco's eyes, "Draco … Draco … hey wake up, man!"

"Call me, Seth, okay? Remember, I don't want anyone knowing it's me," Draco replied never letting his eyes off the redheaded girl who finally noticed him staring at her and smiled. Draco despite his obvious dazed and far-off look smiled back. 

__

I've found my guy, Ginny wickedly thought remembering what she had to do for the song.

Soon, the song finished its first few chords and began the words. 

__

Oh mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
Hey mickey, hey mickey (sung by Lavender)

__

  
Oh mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
Hey mickey hey mickey (sung by Parvati)

__

  
Oh mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
Hey mickey hey mickey (sung by Ginny)

__

  
Oh mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
Hey mickey hey mickey Hey mickey! (Together)

__

  
You've been around all night and that's a little long  
You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong  
Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, mickey

cause when you say you will, it always means you won't  
You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't  
Every night you still leave me all alone, mickey

Oh mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you mickey  
Oh, what you do mickey, do mickey  
Don't break my heart, mickey

Hey mickey!

Now when you take me by the hooves ,everyone's gonna know  
Every time you move I let a little more show  
There's somethin' we can use, so don't say no, mickey

So come on and give it to me any way you can

Any way you wanna do it, I'll treat you like a man  
Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in a jam, mickey

Oh mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you mickey  
Oh, what you do mickey, do mickey  
Don't break my heart, mickey  
(Mickey, mickey, mickey, mickey, mickey, mickey)

**_This is it, _Ginny thought as the song moved into a musical interlude and the three girls walked down the stairs from the stage and into the audience. They were supposed to each pick a guy to dance with. Ginny found hers earlier as she slowly swayed to the music toward that cute guy with the brown hair and blue eyes next to Blaise, who Parvati was dancing over to. When she got to him, she stared and slowly felt anxious about what she had to do next … that is until the image of her with blue hair came back again. _Here goes nothing, _Ginny thought with a sigh as she and her other two best friends wrapped one leg around their guys and started to do semi-lap-but-standing-up dances to them. 

Ron (who Lavender picked) and Blaise whooped and danced back with the girls. Draco, at first, was nevertheless stunned, but remembering that no one knew who he was, kept up with Ginny's naughty dancing, making drunken shouts of approval come out from the audience. 

"Hey," she huskily whispered moving the microphone on the head set away from her mouth while continuing to do her little dance, "what's your name?"

"Seth," Draco replied giving her one of his trademark smirks, which did not disappear because of the spell.

Ginny's brows came together in confusion (_I swear I've seen that look before_) before shrugging her thoughts away. "Well, Seth," she muttered quickly for she knew that the song wasn't over and that she still had some more singing to do, "meet me outside in five."

Before Draco could reply, Ginny detached herself from him and sauntered off with the other girls back to the stage to finish off the song.

__

Oh mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
Hey mickey (huff huff) hey mickey (huff huff)  
Oh mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
Hey mickey (huff huff) hey mickey

Oh mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you mickey (huff huff)  
Oh, what you do mickey, do mickey  
Don't break my heart, mickey

Oh mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you mickey (mickey) (huff huff)  
Oh, what you do mickey, do mickey  
Don't break my heart, mickey

Oh mickey, what a pity you don't understand (yay)  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you mickey  
Oh, what you do mickey, do mickey  
Don't break my heart, mickey

Shouts of approval and applause broke through the room so loud that people had to cover their ears. Draco just kept clapping and winked at Ginny on the stage as she winked back. _I'm going to have fun with this, _thought Draco remembering that Ginny still didn't know who he really was. He didn't really feel anything towards her … he just wanted have a little fun with a pretty girl who normally hated his, not Seth's, guts. 


	3. A Note From a Very Distressed Writer

A Note from a VERY Distressed Writer:  
  
This moment comes to every writer, I must say. The point in which you go on the verge of hitting your head against a wall just to get an idea and then get nice little red bumps on your head.  
  
Anyway, I wrote this story with an idea in my head - no I'm not discontinuing it! - but it doesn't want to come out in words. I have pictures for scenes and a beginning and an end, but a sketchy middle. I'm loving this story because of the potential it has, more than my other one. I mean, dude, think about it! Draco can be whoever he wants to be! He's disguised into a person that no one knows. . are you conspiring evil little plot thoughts yet? Good. So onto my point that I've been beating around as of yet.  
  
I need help.  
  
My sister is being a complete bitch and won't do so.  
  
Bitch. Bitch. Bitch.  
  
I don't necessarily need a beta because I'm pretty much a grammar queen and a lover of red pens. What I really REALLY need is someone who can actually help me write this story. First, I can't decide what view point to use. It would be easy to use only Draco's . but later scenes require Ginny's. Ack. Also I need someone who can help me write my story out preferably via email because my cell phone is broken and my home phone is being fixed. Yea, I know. Annoying, isn't it. So, if you like this story and want to help me (por favor and I'll put your name in the summary as my official assistant), write so in either a review (I prefer this because I sometimes delete emails from addresses I don't know cause I got a virus once and then my dad went beserk and took the comp away and . ) or email at Rlgirl711@aol.com. In either one, include links to stories you've written before and/or plot-helped on. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And for a final time: NO I'M NOT DISCONTINUING THIS (for those of you still wondering) 


End file.
